fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Drake Pegasi Fighting Mission
Dakota was looking over the job board, skimming over the possible requests she could take. She wasn't hurting when it came to her finances, but eating Top Ramen every other day certainly wasn't living it up. While some jobs were simple and could be completed before lunch, they paid accordingly, and Dakota planned on eating a more suitable palette for Koma Inu's S-Class. That suitable palette would probably go down the drain in less than a month, though, because she tended to burn all her money on worthless lucky charms that elderly women in dark alleys insisted were real. Maybe she should open a bank account so she didn't do that anymore? Nah. Still, she needed a job, and she skipped over the B-Class and above jobs. Unfortunately, they were either on hold, or a bit too out there for Dakota's tastes. Finally, she settled on a Drake Pegasi job, which was perfect for someone of her caliber. It said S-Class right on it! She barely notices it says mages in her haste to get it approved that she stops mid-skip when she realizes it is there. She swings around, her knee still raised up in the air. "Niklas!" She calls, skipping over to her blond teammate. "It's time to go on a jo~~b," She says, grabbing his upper arm and practically dragging him over to Samarra's office. She slaps the request on her desk, sliding it over so Samarra can read it. "Can we please go on this mission?" She asks, though it sounds, if slightly, more like a command than anything else. Chuckling softly, Samarra gives the okay, and Dakota grabs the request again, skipping out of the office then the guild building. "Let's go Niklas! Jobs wait for no one!" She calls behind her shoulder, continuing down the path towards Onibus Town's the train station. Niklas was dizzy from all the commotion. "You could have picked someone who is more capable for the job Dakota. I'm going to get trampled by Drake Pegasi. Do you even know how dangerous they are? Did I ask why you picked me?", Niklas continuously asked questions. Dakota shook her head. "You're blabbering away like a parrot! Do you even know what you're saying right now? Just shut up and come with me." Dakota says, obviously tired of Niklas bringing himself down. "If I didn't think you were capable I wouldn't have chosen you. And yes, I do know how dangerous they are, but I also know how dangerous we are, as a team!" Dakota says, her eyes gleaming with pride. Niklas slapped his forehead. "We may be a good team, but you obviously don't know the power of a drake Pegasi. One alone could take out a whole village if needed. 2 could take out a whole army at there camp.". Niklas sighed. "But I belive we can do this.", Niklas said as he and Dakota boarded the train to the Harpy Wing Guild. "You worry too much," Dakota says, waving her hand at him as she boards the train. A rather long trip --that resulted in Dakota bothering three other passengers to the point of complaining to the staff, Niklas forcefully placing her in her seat, and loud cursing from almost everyone on the train-- later, they arrived at Harpy Wing, Dakota skipping up to the door. She knocked on the door loudly a few times, then waited for the patrons to open them. Terra opens the door stares at Dakota. "Oh your here for the joint mission come on un, I'll go get my partner..." he says being interrupted by what would look like a blur buzzing past him and landing on top of Dakota. "Well so this is the people coming a long" Vash Speedy says. Dakota lets out a squeal as she's bowled over, looking up at her assailant. Once the initial shock wore off, which only took a hot minute, Dakota quickly shot her knee up, landing a decisive blow on his groin. After getting up from beneath him, she brushes herself off. "That was rather presumptuous of you, tackling me to the ground with a hug like you've known me all your life" She says, sending Vash a glare with very little meaning behind. Then a bright smile spread across her face. "I'm glad to work with you on this mission, though! Hopefully, all goes well and we can take out the Drake Pegasi before blondie can whine too much about the advantages they have over us." Dakota says, nudging Niklas in a playful manner. Niklas rolled his eyes. He looked down on the smaller male and held out his hand. "I'm Niklas Thoth, a teammate and friend of Dakota. I'm a summoning type mage. You probably haven't heard to much about me. I'm not well known as there are many more famous members in our guild.". Niklas frowned and said to Dakota, "You tell me I whine when your the one who nearly cried after not getting a refill of hot chocolate on the train". "Hey that's no fair, you didn't even try any of the hot chocolate! If you knew how good it was, you would've demanded a refill too," Dakota says indignantly. "But, hot chocolate refills or not, I'm ready to go on this mission!" She says, pumping her fist in the air. "Onward and out to the mysterious forest my comrades!" She shouts, much too dramatic for anyone to take her seriously. Did Dakota even know where she was going? Probably not, but she was going their fast. " wait did the train run out of Chocolate milk that sucks so much" Vash said. Vash was a big fan of Chocolate milk and hot chocolate. Vash got up by himself ignoring Niklas outstretched hand. "And I have heard of you I didn't know all about your Magic but I knew you were part of Koma Inu, I like to read about things when I'm borrd. So what's it like Summoning bears?" He asked. "So you are Niklas also a fellow Jigoku Games competitor" Terra said walking out and closing the door behind him. "Not so fast", Niklas says as he stops her dead in her tracks with the sword "Fire" blazing I'm front of her. "We need to go talk to the job requester before we go on any Drake Pegasi hunting. We also need a plan. Because I do not feel like dying today because we weren't prepared.". Niklas then turned to Terra. "You are correct in that statement". He then also turned to Speedy Boy and shrugged. "It's not all that different from Celestial Spirit Magic. The only problem I get is that people think I summon the other kind of bear.......anyways, we should probably make a plan". "You're no fun, Niklas," Dakota whines, turning around reluctantly. "You need to live a little and forget about planning every moment of your life. Micromanaging does not attract the ladies," She says pointedly, crossing her arms over her chest. "I agree let's go!!" Vash says trying to go dash off at Extreme speeds, but before he could Terra grabbed him by his collar. "No Speedy slow down" Terra said. "Yeah we should plan mainly because we aren't only dealing with the Drskes the forest also has several Monsters in it we should avoid, I know where the forest is though but I couldn't guide us through it well I could but this isn't really my mission it's you guys plus Speedy mcchicken here". " hmmmm I guess we could always have a molding structure scout the forest for us. Hey Dakota I think that's your name don't you use Ice-Make?" Vash asked thinking. "Or we could have a bear scout the forest". "I'll send a bear to scout the forest. He will report back to us if he finds anything interesting. I just needed a bear that has a good nose. Hmmmmmm........Hmmmmmm.........I know!", Niklas says. "Summon the Black Bear Cub, Angus!", Niklas chants. A small little bear cub appears. It has black fur and was seemingly eating ice cream. He looked up at Vash and Terra with big cute eyes. Dakota smiles delightedly when the small bear cub is summoned, bending down and peering into its large brown eyes. "Niklas how could you send this little guy out in a monster infested forest on his own?" she asks, turning to give him an accusatory look. "And anyway, I have a new trick I've been dying to test out that can lead us straight to the Drake Pegasi!" She says, placing her hands together. They light up in a brilliant blue light, then a large hawk of ice swoops upwards, skyrocketing up into the air, and then doing a nosedive back down. Dakota sticks her arm out, and the bird quickly sticks out its wings before landing softly on top. "This is my newest trick; he can track any magical signature so long as it's within a certain radius, and I can track him because I made him. We just send him out, and Niklas can save his energy for larger summons when the time comes!" The bird releases a loud caw! its wings fluffing out. "So who's ready to tackle our first S-Class mission?" Niklas looked at Dakota with pure shock and a little sadness. "I can't believe you don't remember this guy from our tournament fight!", Niklas said. He rubbed the chin under the bear cub, making the bear hum with pleasure. "You know him as Angus. He may look like just a bear cub, but he is a top notch sniffer with a speed like no other summon I have. He is my best friend He is just in his cub form. Angus lets get into battle form bud!", Niklas said. All of a sudden, Angus started to grow and grow. Soon, he was large enough to look eye to eye with Niklas, who was tall compared the other mages. Angus got up on his hind legs and blocked the sun from Vash, Terra and Dakota. He sniffed each mage as they stood there, frozen. "Alright Angus, sniff for any clues!". Angus landed on his front legs and ran off toward the falcon. "Believe me when I say, it doesn't take much energy to summon that guy.", Niklas said with a smirk. "I am!!!" Vash says as he gets smacked by Terra. "ouch what was that for Terra?" Vash asked becoming a blur as he sent a fist toward Terra who simply dodged the incoming punch. Vash flies head first into the guild door. "Ouch that hurt and is smarts." "Heh no reason" Terra said then started walking. Terra thenn seemed to vanish into the Earth as if he was always apart of earth all along. "ha i hate it when he does that and ooohhh i race" Vash said watching the Falcon and the Bear. He suddenly started running at a super sonic speeds, easily catching up to the Falcon and Bear. He then ran ahead of them and turned around and started doing several circles around them. Dakota hollered in delight, then began following after Vash, a skip in her step. The hawk she had created alerted her to several magic signatures similar to the Drake Pegasi they were looking for, which she assumed were the other monsters lurking through the forest. "About fifty feet into the forest, there's a magical being. Weaker than a Drake Pegasus by quite a large margin, but still enough to want to be avoided." Dakota said to her teammates. "Another twenty feet to the left of that is something stronger than that, but still not our target. I suggest heading to the right," She adds, glancing back towards them for confirmation. Niklas ran, and caught up to Dakota easily. Angus drifted back and ran along side Niklas. Angus grunted and motioned his head toward the left. Niklas nodded and said to Dakota and everyone else. "Angus found a horse signature. It couldn't be the Drake Pegasi, but we should take a look at it just in case."Niklas pointed to the left. "There. We go left". Dakota turned to Niklas. "I just said anything within the vacinity is too weak to be our Drake Pegasi. The nearest things are way below what is normal for one of them, so, like I said, let's go to the right," Dakota says. She bit her tongue, not allowing anything else to go past her lips, which was quite unlike her. However, she did allow "control freak" to slip past, barely anything above a whisper. "Guys don't fight you can't accomplish things by fighting, and just incase you two forgot there is two Drake Pegasi so maybe one might be weaker then the other?" Vash said as ran near Dakota and Niklas. "But Niklas I'd say we should go towards the bigger energy then go to the smaller energy remember just because it is a horse Signature doesn't mean it's necessarily a Drake Pegasi". Niklas smirked, "I never said it was a Drake Pegasi. But I should probably let you know that that strong signature you found Dakota, is not what we're looking for. It has a different scent and is way weaker.", Niklas said. All of a sudden, the trees burst open, and with a roar, a purple panther creature jumped out in front of the crew. Say hello to a Bumma. A strong and tempting foe, but could rip us to shreds", Niklas said. "And Dakota? Angus heard what you said about me being a control freak. And that's hardly a way you treat a teammate, even after a fight. Try to be mature on this trip". "Did I say it was a Drake Pegasi?" Dakota shouted in return, glaring up at Niklas. "No, didn't think so, so before you force words down my throat, maybe you should control your damned ego!" With that the purple panther bursts from the trees, and she whirls on Niklas. "This is your fault you know! If you would've gone down the path I'' chose because ''I know what I'm doing, we would have been fine! But, no, Niklas Thoth can't be wrong, so we just do what he says!" She places her hands together, and a cage forms around the beast from seemingly nowhere. "Strong and tempting, yeah?" She says sarcastically. She hops on top of the cage, keeping her magic tethered to it, so even if the beast were to attempt to break free, any patches or breaks would be fixed immediately. "I realize this is your fight, but I feel like Niklas here is doubting my strength. I need to prove him wrong." "Dakota I'm not going to argue with you! If you want to show yourself up to me, keep doing it! It's not like you haven't already! Your and S-Class mage with a unique style of Ice-Make. And your saying I have an ego? Hardly enough people know me! And I knew you didn't say it was a damn Drake Pegasi! I was talking about the one Angus found to the left! Now would you shut up, act like a teammate and fight the damn panther!", Niklas said with furoisity. Niklas made the ice rune in the air. "Dakota you will be fine from this, but Vash and Terra, bundle up!". All of a sudden, a blizzard starts to form in the area, blinding the panther. "I gave you some leverage, now do what you do best guys!". Vash just sit's there looking at the buma in the cage seemingly unphazed by the sudden blizzard. This was because he was constantly moving very slightly causing constant heat. "Hmm you two argue too much" he says standing up. "I mean this Buma isn't even that dangerous" Vash says as Lightning comes From his hands. He then sends a bolt of Lightning into the cage to hit the buma's head. The bumma blurs and disappears. The lightning bolt hits the back of the cage, causing the ice to crack. The bumma reappears. "The bummer has supper speed, it must have moved fast enough in the cage for the lightning blot to pass buy", Niklas said. The cage reinforced itself almost immediately. "Well, if it's so fast, then we'll make sure it can't move." The cage shrinks, allowing barely any room for the beast to even look to the left, let alone move that way. "Shoot away, my speedy friend," Dakota says, sending Vash a bright smile. "hmm it is fast hmm interesting" Vash says causing Lightning to form underneath the Cage to go upward to alittle underneath the cage. He was making sure the Lightnign didn't hit Dakota. "Sadly if i weren't on a mission I'd love to see how fast you are speedy buma". The bumma snarled but layed down and closed it's eyes. When the lightning hit, there was no reaction from the Bumma. It was completely relaxed. Niklas frowned, "I've never seen anything like that before". But then Niklas flashed a calm smile. "Dakota, do you hi no we should still go right? We can have your bird and Angus go scout real quick, just to make sure it's safe.", Niklas suggested. Nodding, Dakota hops off the top of the cage, keeping intact for the time being. The hawk circles above them, then heads towards the right, scouring the forest ground. "It seems our commotion brought a few more creatures closer, but nothing we wouldn't be able to handle. We shouldn't run into them for a short while, and may be able to avoid them altogether if we are quiet and quick enough." She turns back to Niklas and Vash, looking between them for confirmation. Niklas nodded a quick, affirmative nod to confirm what Dakota said. He then looked at Vash as well, but before doing so, he sent Angus after the hawk to make sure it wasn't sabotaged.